


Small Bump

by buhnebeest



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buhnebeest/pseuds/buhnebeest
Summary: By the time Lavellan came by to fetch him he was home to eight little kids perched on top of him, cheerfully chattering their victory.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RachelEwok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelEwok/gifts).



 

Skyhold’s children’s wing was a bit of a clumped together mess, if you asked Bull, which no one did so he didn’t bother pointing it out. He liked hanging out there, though, messing about with the army kids, the refugee kids; the orphans. A bit of a sad bunch on paper, but they were great once you got them going. Bull liked the screeching little tykes, and the endlessly inquisitive bigger tykes, and he was even fond of the biggest tykes, the sapling adults who bitched and rolled their eyes one second but went wide-eyed and excited when you showed them your fancy new dragon tooth necklace. That this particular one was crafted by the Inquisitor herself was a nice bonus, Bull rather thought.

 

The kids always seemed to multiply the longer he played with them, the shyer ones joining in from the sidelines after making sure the screams of their boisterous counterparts were caused by fun rather than terror. Toddlers turned out to be great climbers, gripping onto him and hanging onto his arms and shoulders as he chased the older ones around.

 

They’d gotten wise to him by now though, it seemed. They organized a collective assault, charging him and yelling warcries with their tiny voices. Bull burst out laughing, which allowed them to actually succeed in bringing him down with tactics worthy of any Ben Hassrath. By the time Lavellan came by to fetch him he was home to eight little kids perched on top of him, cheerfully chattering their victory.

 

Lavellan knelt down next to him and picked up the nearest one, cuddling the little elfling boy to her chest. He cooed happily and curled his tiny fingers in her tunic, snuggling into her chest. Bull couldn’t blame the kid; he knew from experience it was a good spot.  

 

“Finally found your match, I see,” Lavellan murmured warmly, resting her chin on the crown of the boy’s head as she looked at Bull from under her eyelashes.

 

Bull smiled and reached out to rest his hand on her knee. “They beat me fair and square, Boss.”

 

Lavellan’s mouth curved at the corner. “I saw. Do you suppose they might join the Chargers? Might come in handy against a High Dragon.”

 

Bull barked a laugh, which made the horde of tiny people on top of him jump and grip onto him tightly; one of them squeaked and tumbled face-first down his side.

 

“Careful, droplet,” Bull said, scooping her up mid-fall and putting her back on his stomach. She latched onto his hand and started gnawing on his finger enthusiastically with her tiny pink gums, growling like a fennec fox. Bull snorted and tickled her belly in revenge until she squealed with laughter.

 

“That looks good on you.”

 

He looked up to find Lavellan watching him intently. He took in the picture she made, cradling the sweetly snoozing elfling to her chest; unbearably beautiful. It made something primal tug in his gut, fierce and gentle all at once.

 

Oh, Bull thought, heart thudding.

 

“…You too,” he said.

 

 

That night, he fucked her slowly, thoroughly, her soft little body pressed back against his chest. Bull buried his face in her neck, hand curled over her belly the entire time, possessive, imagining her swelling under his fingers, imagine her growing plump and round with his child, their child, a chubby little elfling with yearling-tender horn stumps, with Lavellan’s pretty green eyes and a mop of his own childhood curls.

 

“We should,” Bull murmured. She’d pounced on him the second he got her to her quarters and gone straight for the heavy machinery, so he knew she still had babies on the brain. “Get you knocked up. I could finally stop drinking that fucking tea.”  
  
“It’s, oh—” Lavellan whimpered, clenching down around him – she rather liked when he twisted her nipple like that. “I-it’s a _tonic_.”

 

“That’s worse,” he said, and meant it. Her fucking _tonic_ was terrible.

 

“I…All right,” she sighed shakily, putting her tiny hand over his. “Yes. Stop drinking it.”

 

Bull stuttered on the next thrust, and he flubbed the one after that altogether, shoving in just a tad too deep. Lavellan keened, back arching prettily, baring her throat to him.

 

Bull stared down at her.  
  
“Yeah?” he breathed. The dragon tooth around his neck felt rather warm suddenly, very conspicuously there. His heart was racing. “Yeah? You’d let me? You’d let me get a baby in your belly?”

 

“Yes.”

 

For a moment, he was unsure what to do with himself. Then all at once he stuttered back to life, and he fucked into her blindly; he really needed to come inside her, he really needed to, _fuck_ —

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Lavellan gasped, clutching his hand to her belly. “Fill me up. Give me a baby, _give me_ —”

 

Bull groaned and heaved her onto her back, bracing over her and fucking her until he came; filling her up, filling up her _womb_. He reached a hand between her legs to cover her cunt with his palm before he pulled out, suddenly gripped with the irrational paranoia that even spilling just a drop of his come would be a horrible waste. Lavellan’s thighs clamped tight around his wrist, keeping him there; her eyes were a little wide, a little wild, and he knew at once she’d had the same thought.

 

Bull bent low to press his face to her soft little belly. Lavellan laughed breathlessly, a little hysterically, her hand landing heavily on the crown of his head.

 

“The tonic, Bull,” she sighed, smile in her voice.  
  
Bull swallowed. “Not next time, though.”

 

Lavellan’s gently curled her fingers around his horn. “No. No tonic next time.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
